Mobile devices, such as cellular phones, are typically equipped with one or more cameras. In some instances, device-mounted cameras can be activated or launched in a quick manner, such as by a physical gesture. This alleviates the user having to unlock the device, navigate to the camera functionality, activate the camera functionality, and begin to take pictures. This can be quite useful in situations where a user wishes to take a picture of an event that is unfolding quickly.
Yet, a mobile device may be prone to misidentifying such gestures, such as recognizing normal motion as a camera invocation gesture. When this happens, unintended camera clicks can occur which, in turn, can cause unintended pictures to be taken. This can be problematic for a number of reasons. First, in high definition phones captured images can be quite large, e.g. 5-7 MB. If twenty or thirty images are captured, such as in a burst mode, a great deal of memory can be consumed. Second, if the images are also automatically saved to a network location, i.e. a “cloud” location, the user must take time to search for and delete the unintended images on both the mobile device and in the network location. Third, because the camera is operating, battery resources are consumed thus unnecessarily taxing the mobile device's battery.